Test Unit Alpha: Neon Genesis Chronicles
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: PREQUEL TO NGE. When a Prototype Evangelion mysteriously goes rogue, the fate of mankind rests upon a ragtag group of NERV pilots, engineers and soldiers who embark on a suicidal mission to stop the Evangelion from summoning the Angels to earth and initiating the Third Impact. Rated T for violence and infrequent language. Please leave a review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** ** _The Pilot_** **  
**Roman Petrov sat alone in his fathers' office. Leaning back in the swivel chair, he put his feet up on the desk, staring up into space. It wasn't the first time he had come with his dad to work when he was off school, pretty much every other Saturday he had to be dragged out of the house. Sitting up straight again, he examined the desk around him, setting his gaze upon a small plastic VTOL; one of the handful of toys he had brought with him. Plucking it from the desk, Roman began to play with the miniature aircraft, bobbing and weaving it through imaginary canyons as he spun around in the chair, which squeaked loudly. He had always wanted to fly; to become a pilot. The freedom of lifting off the ground and gliding through the air had always fascinated him. That was why no matter where Roman went, he would almost always bring the toy VTOL with him.

Stopping, he spun back round to face the desk as he examined the tiny aircraft in his hands. It was about the size of a pencil case; based on the newly introduced _EAGL-1B Vertical Takeoff Jet_ , painted in the standard UN colours; Silver and Blue. He had gotten it two years ago, passing it in a toy store; the VTOL came with a pair of miniature pilots, who could be but into the cockpit of the aircraft, though Roman had left them at home as they were quite small and he didn't want to lose them. Suddenly, he heard voices from down the corridor along with the sound of footsteps. After a couple of seconds as the voices got closer, the door gently swung open. "Hi Dad." Roman smiled as his father entered the office followed by three of his colleagues.  
"Hullo, Roman." Dr Vitalik Petrov replied, grinning as he crossed the room over to the desk where his son sat. "Sorry, we'll just be a few minutes." He said apologetically.  
"Your Dad's just discovered something really important." One of the other scientists smiled. It was Dr Naoko Akagi, one of his fathers' close friends. She was nice.

Vitalik picked up a remote from the desk, pressing a button on the little device, causing a large projector screen to slide down the far wall before he rolled out a projector into the centre of the room.  
"This find could give us more insight into the Second Impact." He began after Roman quietly went back to his toys, disinterested, while the three scientists eagerly listened in. "We've scanned the object a hundred times and it definitely isn't an anomaly on behalf of our equipment." He took out a large piece of paper, sliding it under the projector as a larger image appeared on the screen. In the centre of the page was a rough shape formed from scanning detections. It was an odd shape, resembling a rough spearhead with a large depression in either side. "If it _is_ connected to what we found in Antarctica three years ago, we believe it is more like an object or tool than an actual being."

Roman sat up, interested again when he heard Vitalik say _'Second Impact'_. He knew what that was. Three years ago, a meteor hit the Earth in Antarctica, causing a global disaster as earthquakes appeared all of the world. _How is it connected?_ He thought _. Is it part of the Meteor?_ Listening in as best as he could, Roman couldn't take his eyes of the blade-shaped object on the screen.  
"We'll begin excavating it as soon as we can." Vitalik continued, "I'll start making preparations to move our assets to Wake Island. We've been given a request from higher up saying to consider this our priority project."

 **Test Unit Alpha** **  
Neon Genesis Chronicles**

 **** ** _-Twelve Years Later-_**

"What have we got this time?" Roman asked, walking out of the locker room towards the hangar.  
"A fishing vessel's gone down out in Okhotsk. We just got the SOS a few minutes ago." Replied his best friend and co-pilot, Aleksey Fyodorov. The two worked as a Search and Rescue team based in Sakhalin, a large island on the South East coast of Russia, not far north of Japan. It was a relatively quiet job as few ships passed close to the island and even fewer experienced emergencies. However, as members of the Coast Guard, they were exceptionally trained and always on alert.

"There she is. Haven't seen her all week!" Aleksey beamed as they approached the aircraft in the centre of the hangar. It was a _Kamov-82F_ , a Russian-built clone of the _YAGR-3B_ VTOL, stripped of its' armament and adorned in the blue and white of the Russian Coast Guard.  
"All good, Boss?" he asked the Flight Deck Chief, who stood watching the technicians finishing up on the vehicle.  
"Pretty much. Hop in." Nodding, Roman strode past the Chief as Aleksey followed. One of the technicians stepped aside, allowing access to the step ladder leading up to the rear door. Climbing inside the craft, Roman immediately felt at home. It was quite cramped inside but still enough room to move around easily. Moving up the main crew and cargo compartment, he opened a hatch at the far end, looking on at the ladder inside.

Climbing up, Roman entered the cockpit, sitting down in the pilots' chair while Aleksey went the opposite way; down the ladder to the co-pilot viewport on the underside of the aircraft. Picking his helmet up off the back of the seat, Roman pulled it on, flipping down the visor as he sat back in his chair. He began flicking switches on the controls around him with one hand as the other adjusted his mic. "Tower, this is VTOL Nine requesting takeoff, over." He said as he worked. The headset in the helmet crackled,  
"Copy that, VTOL Nine. Opening the Birdcage."

Looking up, Roman saw the roof of the hangar split down the centre, slowly peeling open to reveal the icy blue sky beyond. The heavy metal groaned as the roof plates slid apart to either of the furthest walls until there was a loud _CLANK_ and they stopped. "VTOL Nine, the Birdcage is open; you are go for launch." Roman smiled as he gripped the throttle. "Rog. Spinning up engines now." The large thrusters on either side of the aircraft began to rumble, sending rough vibrations through the cockpit. Raising the throttle, the rumble transformed into a roar as the VTOL shakily lifted off of the ground. Slowly turning the craft as it rose, they cleared the top of the hangar and climbed high into the sky. Pressing another few buttons, he leaned forward on the stick, flying the VTOL forward as its engines switched into flight mode.

The VTOL shot through the sky over the rest of the Coast Guard base, passing overhead of several ships and boats docked in the port. "Have a good flight, VTOL Nine." The voice over the comms spoke.  
"Much obliged, Tower. We're away." Roman answered as they finally passes the last of the island, heading off out to sea. "Still got it?" Aleksey spoke. Roman grinned.  
"Hah. Piece of cake."

 **Hello reader! I'm back again with a new story. This is my attempt at a prequel to Neon Genesis Evangelion, setting up its' own isolated plot but leading into the events of episode 1 of NGE, done in a style like Rogue One, Halo Reach and Infinite Warfare while also TRYING to remain as faithful to canon as possible. Rough sketches of character and vehicle concepts for the story are on my DeviantArt page HERE: gallery/**

 **Hope u enjoy and have an excellent day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** ** _Welcome To NERV_**

"Did you hear that Marco finally got transferred?" Aleksey asked. Roman raised his eyebrows, "What, Daeletski?"  
"Yup. Lucky bastard got that place in Moscow after all." The man said. "I wish he didn't but I'm probably just being petty."

Roman adjusted the direction of the VTOL, gently banking to the right as they headed east, towards the origin of the SOS. Minutes passed as nothing came up on the horizon until eventually, a tiny orange speck appeared. Squinting, Roman leaned forward to try and focus on it, seeing the speck grow as they approached until it was clearly visible; an orange smoke flare pluming into the sky. Around it was a cluster of dark dots which he could clearly discern as survivors. Switching the engines into Hover Mode, he slowed their approach before spinning the aircraft round for a better view. There were six men, clinging to a raft; all waving at the aircraft as it lowered down above them. "Aleksey, drop the rope." He said into the comms.

Nodding, the co-pilot got up from his seat, quickly clambering the ladder to the crew compartment. Throwing open the side hatch, he picked up the weighted end of the safety line before leaning out of the door. " _Don't grab the line!_ " he called out before tossing the cable out, aiming away from the stranded crew. The line was to discharge static electricity the aircraft had built up, which could be lethal to a person in the water grabbing it. The weighted end struck the water with a splash before eventually sitting. Waiting a few seconds, Aleksey called out to Roman. "You're good! Lower us down."

Easing off the throttle, Roman felt a sinking feeling as the VTOL lowered to just above the water, the force of the engines to splash waves away from the craft as the crew one by one began to swim towards it. Reaching out, Aleksey grabbed the hand of the first crew member, hauling him up into the aircraft. Patting him on the back, he gestured to one of the seats before turning back to help the next one on board.

Eventually, all of them were aboard, sitting in the crew compartment repeatedly thanking Aleksey who shut the hatch before heading up to the cockpit as the VTOL took off again. "All accounted for?" Roman asked his co-pilot.  
"Six soaking sailors and two badass pilots." Aleksey joked. "We're good to go."

 ** _-Two Hours Later-_**

The UN _Trial and Success_ was a former Navy Aircraft Carrier, but had since been retired and replaced by the new Capital-Class Carriers. Rather than being scrapped, the _Trial and Success_ was adopted by the UN International Coast Guard Committee, serving as a mobile operations base for Coast Guard Aircraft of any nationality. The deck had since been cleared of fighter jets and mid-range bombers, replaced by clusters of VTOLs and helicopters dotted around the corners of the ship, based on their country of service.

Roman sat on the deck of the ship making repairs to the VTOL as Aleksey ran a diagnostics check in the underside canopy. "Careful!" Aleksey shouted to him, banging his fist on the glass. "You'll knock a vent in the intake." He warned. Roman acknowledged this, taking extra care unscrewing the metal cover of the air intake.

The faint roar of another aircraft grew into being heard as Roman looked behind him, seeing a fellow YAGR-3B coming in to land on the far end of the deck. Unlike theirs, the craft was a light grey, its' details highlighted by white and red markings; they were military. Roman stopped what he was doing, turning properly to sit and watch the vehicle come to rest on the deck as technicians rushed toward it. Roman knocked on the glass of the canopy next to him, getting his co-pilots' attention. "What the hell do you think this is?" He asked. Aleksey simply shrugged,  
"Beats me."

Watching things unfold, Roman saw the captain of the _Trial and Success_ ; Captain Alders, approach the aircraft with his Executive Officer at his side. The door on the side of the VTOL slid open and a handful of soldiers filed out, the four of them immediately standing to attention either side of the hatch, their G-11s pointed to the sky as a figure emerged from the craft. It was a woman in her thirties, with short dark hair and an Admiral's uniform. She began to talk with Captain Alders before the group began to head toward the bridge.

Roman went back to his work. Holding the air intake cover in his hands, he examined the part, finding the tiny split in the mesh at the bottom corner. Prodding the opening with a finger, he winced. "Damn." Tossing the cover to one side, he picked up the new one at his side, slowly beginning to screw it back on to the intake. When he was finished, he got up and moved round to the other side, where he began to remove the other intake for inspection. Losing track of time as he patiently worked away, Roman didn't notice the shadow descending over him from behind. "Lieutenant Roman Petrov?" a woman's voice asked.

Standing as he turned, Roman jumped slightly as he found the military Admiral stood in front of him. She took an ID Badge from her pocket, holding it up to him, which he quickly examined. On the badge was her name and rank, photograph and date of birth. In the top corner of the badge was the Ensign of the Japanese Self-Defence Navy, the United Nations Naval Service Crest and a third insignia which Roman did not recognise. "Junior Admiral Sayaka Akiyama." She introduced herself. "I've been sent to find you on behalf of NERV." Gesturing back to the military VTOL, she smiled, "If you could come this way…"

 ** _-One Hour Later-_**

Roman sat aboard the VTOL in the crew compartment, blankly looking out of the nearby window at the rolling ocean below.  
"You're a hard man to find." Akiyama said, breaking the silence. "Wouldn't have expected to find you as a Coast Guard Pilot."  
"Its' simple and I enjoy doing it." Roman replied, turning to face her. "But what is this about? Why does the military, or this ' _Nerv_ ' want me?" he asked, looking round at the four soldiers in the compartment, who sat and talked quietly to each other.

"It'd be easier to explain when we land." She answered, "You've never heard of NERV?" Roman shook his head. "We're an International Task Force dedicated to scientific research and defence, we have bases all over the world; the US, Germany, China, South Africa and Japan to name a few." Roman shrugged,  
"That raises more questions than it answers." He replied quietly, going back to staring out of the viewport as the rolling waves quickly morphed into green hills and tall buildings as they finally reached the Japanese mainland.

Shortly after the Second Impact, when international tensions skyrocketed, the city of Tokyo had been completely wiped out by a nuclear bomb. After the crisis, habitable outskirts of the city had been rebuilt, aptly named Tokyo2. However in recent years, an entirely new city had emerged further southeast where Hakone once stood, the new city soon becoming the technological spearhead of the world; Tokyo3. The large valley was completely filled with endless rows upon rows of gigantic skyscrapers and Towers. Sunlight reflected off of the silver surfaces of the buildings as the VTOL flew overhead, the glare causing Roman to look away. The cockpits of VTOLS were always equipped with anti-glare systems, but the crew compartment viewports were left unprotected; a design flaw he had never really noticed.

The co-pilot emerged from the underside canopy, walking into the crew compartment, over to Admiral Akiyama. "We'll be landing in three minutes, ma'am." The woman nodded, turning to Roman,  
"You'll get your answers soon enough, Lieutenant." She said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** ** _The Evangelion_**

The sudden deceleration of the VTOL caught Roman off guard, twisting in his seat as he heard the engines twist upwards into hover mode. Looking down out of the viewport, he could see that they were hovering over an airfield some distance away from Tokyo3. He could see the tiny landing pad quickly grow larger as they slowly descended down over it. Eventually, there was an abrupt _THUD_ as the landing gear made contact with the ground, before the whine of the engines eased down to quiet. Looking round the cabin, Roman saw the four soldiers still talking amongst themselves as Akiyama sat patiently looking at the floor. He could hear the radio buzz as the airfields' control tower contacted the flight crew on their landing. The man went to undo his seat belt, quickly standing up as he waited for the soldier by the door to open it so they could disembark.

However, they simply stared at him before the soldier disinterestedly went back to his conversation with a friend.  
"Not yet." Akiyama said politely. You may want to have a seat for a little bit."  
Reluctantly sitting back down, Roman closed his eyes, exhaling when he felt the vehicle slowly moving downwards, the sinking feeling making him instantly uncomfortable. The landing pad was lowering the VTOL down below ground on a large elevator. Endless layers of concrete, solid and bedrock passed the viewport as the elevator sank deep into the earth. Roman was anticipating the base being an underground hangar or cave, but what he saw as the VTOL cleared the last layer of bedrock he could have never expected.

An entire valley spread out far below them, with miles upon miles of forests and grasslands, regularly dotted with lakes of various sizes. It was as if they had never landed.  
"Wait, where are we?" He gawked, "This place is _under_ the city!"  
Akiyama smiled proudly as she glanced out of the viewport at the valley below.  
" _That_ ; is the GeoFront." She explained. "Our home below home." The woman pointed out of the window, gesturing to a structure off in the distance; a massive metallic pyramid-shaped building, propped up on a large hill, overlooking the rest of the valley. "That's where we're heading."

 ** _-Ten Minutes Later-_**

"Are you sure you don't need an escort, Ma'am?" one of the soldiers asked Akiyama as the group reached the doorway of another corridor.  
"We'll be fine, Corporal. Take your men and report to Sergeant Tezuka." She replied before turning to Roman. "Let's go."

They had been walking for ages and Roman was growing irritable. _Why was he even here?_ Akiyama still withheld the reason he had essentially been snatched from the _Trial and Success_. The two passed through what appeared to be a control room with officers and engineers hurrying abut eft and right. Occasionally, one would salute the Admiral before going back to work, others stared at Roman for several seconds as they worked, as if wondering 'What is _he_ doing here?' Up ahead was another doorway with a guard armed with a submachine gun at either side of the door. As they approached, one of them stepped forward, but before he could say anything, Akiyama flashed her ID and the soldier instantly snapped to attention.  
"Right this way, Ma'am. They're waiting for you." He said, opening the door before Roman and Akiyama stepped inside.

Again, Roman's expectations of the next room were out by miles. Beyond them was a gigantic cavernous chamber, riddled with platforms and crosswalks on various levels, almost all of them filled with busy technicians and stoic security. Ahead of them was a cluster of officers and scientists, talking amongst each other.  
"Are you sure none of the pilots I suggested are viable candidates?" Asked a military-type in a dark grey fighter pilot jacket.  
"We triple-checked those on the shortlist, General. Not one of them passed." Replied one of the scientists.  
"Then what makes this guy so special?"

"Sorry we're late!" Akiyama called out to them suddenly, causing Roman to jump slightly. "Check-in issues." Turning to greet them, one of the scientists nodded to her subordinates who quickly departed, only leaving her and the pilot-guy, who approached Roman and the Admiral.  
"Good to have you back, ma'am." The pilot-guy greeted her, looking down at Roman, "Is this the candidate?" he asked.

Akiyama nodded. "This is Roman Petrov, the pilot and son of Dr Vitalik Petrov." She turned to him, smiling as she gestured to the two strangers. "This is our Airborne Assets Chief; General Reyes," She said, nodding to the pilot-guy. "And this is our Chief Scientist; Dr Ritsuko Akagi." She said, addressing the scientists.

Roman froze when he heard the name. _Akagi. Where had he heard that name before?_ He pondered, _wasn't she one of Dad's colleagues?_ He remembered, studying the woman's face. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with short-ish blonde hair and dark eyes. _Couldn't be her. Too young. A relative? Niece? Sister? Daughter?  
_ "You probably have a lot of questions, Mr Petrov." Dr Akagi said, crossing her arms and smiling slightly. _No shit!_  
"Yeah…"

"The Candidate Selection Committee had taken the liberty of going through your file after finding your relation to Dr Petrov," She explained, "…and discovered that you were an ideal candidate for the Evangelion Program. That is why we brought you here." Roman winced in confusion. "The what-Program?" He asked.

"Evangelion; prototype supersoldier." General Reyes interrupted, straightening his posture. The cold blank gaze that he refused to take off of Roman made the young pilot uneasy. "What the Doctor is saying is that you beat almost every other candidate and are ready to begin training with your unit." Roman was still confused,  
"My Unit? Then where's that, then?" He asked.  
The General slowly turned away from him, looking up at the giant humanoid shape far behind them in the chamber.  
"There."

A cold shiver ran down Romans' spine as he first laid eyes on the machine, baffled by how he did not see it sooner. The platform they were on was up to its' midsection, meaning that it was about the height of a large building. It resembled a slender humanoid, adorned in shining silver armor detailed with flashes of blue and grey. Its' head appeared to resemble a motorcycle helmet, with sharp, cap-like protrusions above and below the visor, which glowed a dark blue. It was like nothing Roman had ever seen before looking like it belonged on the poster of a science fiction movie. The sheer size of the machine was enough to make him shudder. _And he was its' pilot._

"Test Unit Omega." Akagi spoke proudly, "One of the three complete test units. Singlehandedly the most advanced –and expensive- prototype weapon platform ever designed, _let alone actually built_." Roman could barely take in the information, he was too busy staring at the Evangelion. "…Equipped with four stored useable blades, ammunition storage for ballistic weapons and a prototype AT-Field; capable of stopping almost any projectile dead." She turned to Roman. "Any questions?" Roman grinned eagerly,  
"Yeah. _When can I get in the robot?_ "

 **Hello again. Here's chapter two. I'm sorry but i felt the** ** _GetinthefuckingrobotShinji_** **reference was ''necessary''. Facepalm at your leisure and feel free to leave a review. Have an excellent day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** ** _Piloting Omega_**

 ** _-Two Weeks Later-_**

Test Unit Omega slowly walked up the hill, coming to a stop at the peak as it scanned the surface of the GeoFront. Detecting several targets waiting to attack in the valley below, the Evangelion unholstered its' primary weapon. Quickly examining the ballistic rifle, Omega pulled the charging handle on the side of the weapon, sliding the first round into place.

Beneath the layers of armor and processors was a tiny command pod. Inside, Roman sat up, stretching, casually as he yawned. It was his first combat mission. He had learned and memorised the controls of the Eva, acing the basic movement tests and simulations. "It's Showtime." He grinned, grabbing the controls again. Pushing forward, he moved the Evangelion into a sprint down the hill to the targets that awaited. His objective was to annihilate all twelve VTOLs, all twenty-two APCs and finally, another Evangelion Unit. It was a modified Mass-Produced Unit, being piloted remotely. The hostile Evangelion was equipped with a rifle of its' own, along with a large curved blade holstered on its' back.

Aiming the rifle, he fired a quick burst at an approaching VTOL, the gigantic sabot rounds tearing through the hull of the vehicle, causing it to burst into flames. Whirling out of the way of the next VTOLs' gunfire, he spun behind a nearby rock face, using it as cover. When the barrage stopped, he slipped out and dropped the hostile aircraft. And the one after. And the one after that. Roman laughed triumphantly, he was almost unstoppable.

The rifle clicked as it ran out of ammo. Ejecting the magazine, Omega slammed in a fresh one and finished off the APC he had damaged. An explosion from behind knocked the Eva forwards, throwing its' balance. Before he fell, Roman dug his feet in, stopping himself –or the robot- from falling. Grabbing a nearby tree in a massive fist, he ripped the trunk out of the ground, uprooting the ancient oak. Spinning in a blinding flash, the speed of his arm blurred as he hurled the tree, which slammed into one of the VTOLs, knocking the aircraft out of the sky.

Jumping at the next VTOL, Roman discarded his rifle, snatching the gunship out of the air. Wrapping giant fingers around it, he could hear the metal groan and screech in protest before the tiny aircraft gave way, erupting into a fireball as he crushed it. Tossing the burning wreckage aside, Roman raised his fists as he prepared to take on the remaining aircraft.

In a matter of moments, Test Unit Omega stood before several heaps of smouldering metal once resembling vehicles. Looking across the open valley, he set his sights on the other Evangelion, which grinned menacingly as it approached. It was an odd, slightly unsettling form with its' blank, dome-shaped elongated skull and wide grin. Grabbing the blade hilts beneath the shoulder pauldrons on Omega, Roman unsheathed a pair of short combat knives, ready to lunge at the advancing mech.

However, before he could, the command pod of the Evangelion was plunged into blackness as the viewscreens and controls suddenly shut down.  
"What the-?" Roman spat as he sat up, startled by the abrupt change of environment. There was a hiss as the access hatch opened behind him. Looking up, Roman could see Dr Akagi looking down at him.  
"Is this part of the simulation?" he asked irritably. "I was _this_ close!"

Akagi shook her head. "Not quite, Roman. We have another candidate for the program we would like you to meet." She said, stepping aside to let him climb out of the command pod. Following the scientist, Roman exited the simulation chamber, entering another room nearby where General Reyes and another person stood waiting. She was about his age, with long dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a similar bulky flight suit to him. "Roman Petrov; this is Yuka Takashi, pilot of Test Unit Theta." Reyes introduced her, taking a step back.

"Hey." Roman greeted her awkwardly.  
"Hey yourself." She replied, smiling.  
"Seeing as you've both passed basics," Akagi interrupted, "I think it's time to put you both in the combat simulation together."

 ** _-Ten Minutes Later-_**

Roman had gone through the preparation stage again, slouching comfortably in his chair as the viewscreens around him came online. Unit Omega was powering up in the simulation as he gradually took control. The simulated valley of the GeoFront materialised around him as he cracked his knuckles and looked around. Test Unit Theta appeared in front of him, piloted by Yuka. The Evangelion bore strong resemblance to his own, but fitted with a more humanoid shaped head, adorned with armor protecting the mouth and chin, with a pair of bright green eyes.

"Alright, what are we up against?" Roman asked into the comms, scanning for any potential threat.  
"Two simulation evas, armed with the same loadout as us." Yuka replied after a brief pause as Roman set his sights on the approaching targets. "Should be a walk in the park if you can keep up."

Without warning, Theta rocketed forward towards the two simulation evas, unsheathing a large sword. As they began to fight, Omega jumped in, with Roman levelling his rifle at the nearest of the two enemies. He fired a short burst and the monster snarled at him, taking the brunt of the barrage before quickly closing the distance and reaching out to push the rifle aside. Reacting, Roman tossed the gun aside and landed a punch on its' face. The eva barely flinched, slowly turning its' head back to face Omega; the eyeless face grinning evilly. Omega caught a blow dead in the chest and was knocked off balance, collapsing backward, flattening several trees. Looking up, Roman saw the eva looming over him ready to deal a finishing blow. Rolling out of the way, he dodged the attack and kicked the machine in the leg as he got to his feet. Unsheathing a blade from under his right pauldron, he rammed the small knife into the underside of the simulation Evangelions' elongated jaw. Blood spurted as the creature stumbled backwards, its' mouth pinned shut by the blade. Evangelions weren't technically robots, but rather bio-mechanical organisms with blood, bones and organs.

He didn't care where Yuka was or the eva she was fighting. That is why he never expected the second simulation unit to stick a blade into Omega's back. Roaring in pain, he reeled around and caught a blow to the face, sending Omega tumbling over a second time. Seemingly from nowhere, Yuka tackled the eva, knocking it over beside Omega before emptying a magazine of a rifle into it. "You're…" she panted over the comms "You're bloody useless!" At that moment, the other eva with the knife in its' jaw struck Theta over the head, sending Yuka over to the floor.

Again, the viewscreens began to fade as the simulated world dissolved and the program powered down. Roman sat in the darkness for a moment, contemplating his defeat. Eventually the hatch opened above him. Looking up, it was Admiral Akiyama and she wasn't pleased. "Do either of you understand the concept of teamwork?" she asked irritably.


End file.
